The Welcome Wagon
by SWJaggy
Summary: Its 2 years later and the Roswell group has finally come home. See what happens when surprises come their way.
1. Disclaimer

NOTE: I do not own any of the Roswell characters or ending quote as seen in  
the last Roswell episode "Graduation" 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
Liz Voiceover: It's been two years. I'm Liz Parker Evans and after graduation things would never be the same. Some key things to fill you in on. One, Maria and Michael broke up can you believe that? Sure they've broken up in the past but this time was permanent. Luckily for her she and Kyle got together. Weird hu? Next, Isabel and Jesse got a divorce over two years ago since it was so hard for them to have a simple relationship, let alone a marriage, which is okay since none of us liked him anyways. But in the end destiny played out when Michael and Isabel finally got together. But enough about that. We have been running for so long and just last week we got a call from Sheriff Valenti telling us that the government gave up the search in Roswell and decided to try some place like Canada. They figure we'd go across the border and become illegal aliens so for now we are going to go back to our home in Roswell for a while.  
  
Santiago Motel Dallas, TX  
  
Everyone is in the motel room.  
  
Kyle: Okay well I just got off the phone with my dad and everything's clear. If we leave now we can get to Roswell by ten a.m. tomorrow.  
  
Liz: Sounds like a plan.  
  
Max: Okay, well you all can get some rest. I'll do the driving.  
  
Isabel: Max are you sure?  
  
Max: Yea I'm sure. After all, you need your rest.  
  
Isabel: But Max...  
  
Max: Don't argue with me Isabel.  
  
Isabel: Max, you're supposed to be my brother not my father.  
  
Max: And I am. Max puts his arm around Isabel. Which is why I'm looking out for you.  
  
Isabel: I need a brother, not a protector.  
  
Max: To bad, you've got both. Let's go everyone.  
  
12:30 mid-night Van  
  
Liz moves up to the passenger side of the van.  
  
Liz: Hey  
  
Max: Hey sweetheart. So how's Isabel?  
  
Liz: She's doing okay. I don't think I've ever seen her this exhausted before.  
  
Max: It is strange isn't it? You okay?  
  
Liz: Yea. I'm just kind of glad to be going home. It's kind of hard to actually believe we've been gone for two years.  
  
Max: I know what you mean. So, what do you think your parents will say when you bring up that your husband is not of this earth?  
  
Liz: Well I think they'll be the first ones to bring it up and once they do they'll probably be speechless. Max smiles at Liz. What?  
  
Max: Nothing. I'm just glad we were able to get married without the world coming to an end.  
  
Liz: Yea well when Tess did what she did, she changed our entire future.  
  
Max: I guess we both have her to thank for that. Max and Liz smile. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
10:15 a.m. Roswell, New Mexico  
  
Max: Liz, Liz, wake everyone up. We're home. Everyone wakes up.  
  
Michael: Who would've thought I'd actually be glad to see this place again?  
  
Max: That's a first, even for you Michael.  
  
Outside Crashdown Café  
  
Isabel: Don't tell me everyone is here to greet us.  
  
Maria: What's so wrong with that?  
  
Isabel: I just don't want to face them right now.  
  
Max: You're gonna have to tell them eventually Isabel.  
  
Isabel: I know and I will just not right now. Michael can we take a walk?  
  
Michael: Sure.  
  
Max: Wait, you're not even going to go inside?  
  
Isabel: Max, stop controlling me. Michael and I are just going to take a little walk and we'll meet you at mom and dads at six okay?  
  
Max: All right fine.  
  
Everyone except Michael and Isabel, walk into the Crashdown.  
  
Valenti: Hey, welcome home. Everyone hugs his or her parents.  
  
Jeff: So Max...  
  
Max: So...  
  
Jeff: This is still hard for us to get used to. All this time I thought you were a troublemaker and trying to bring Lizzy down with you. Now that I know the truth, I'm glad I was wrong. You might not be from around here but I want Liz to be happy and the only time she really is, is when she's with you, so welcome to the family son. Jeff hugs Max and Liz and her mother smile.  
  
Diane: Liz, you make our son one very lucky and happy man. Welcome to our family sweetheart. Diane hugs Liz. Max honey, where's your sister? Max looks at Liz who looks back.  
  
Max: She was tired from our trip so Michael offered to take her to his place. Diane and Phillip look at each other.  
  
Phillip: Max is there something you're not telling us?  
  
Max: Not that I know of but don't worry. Iz said she'd show up at the house around six.  
  
Park  
  
Michael and Isabel are taking a walk and then sit down at a nearby bench.  
  
Michael: Are you okay?  
  
Isabel: I'm just a little nervous about going to my parents' house that's all. I haven't seen them in two years and then with everything else, I'm just afraid to confront them.  
  
Michael: Hey, everything is going to be okay. Isabel leans here head on Michael's chest and he caresses her hair.  
  
Isabel: How do you know?  
  
Michael: Because your parents are the nicest people I know. They won't let you down. 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
6:15 pm  
Evans home  
Mr. And Mrs. Evans and Max and Liz are waiting for Michael and Isabel.  
Phillip: So Max where's Izzy?  
Max: I'm not sure. She should've been here fifteen minutes ago.  
Diane: You don't think she's in trouble do you?  
Max: No I would be able to sense it.  
Outside Evans Home  
Michael: Are you ready?  
Isabel: No.  
Michael: Tough. Isabel and Michael walk inside the house.  
Diane: Isabel! Mrs. Evans hugs Isabel tightly.  
Phillip: Careful honey, wouldn't want to squeeze her to death. Diane lets  
go of Isabel and Phillip hugs his daughter. Its good to have you home  
sweetheart. We've missed you.  
Isabel: I've missed you too. Phillip lets go of Isabel.  
Phillip: Hello Michael.  
Michael: Hi. Everyone goes to have a seat on the couches.  
Diane: So, what's new?  
Michael: Quite a lot actually. Isabel stands up.  
Isabel: I want some tea. Anyone want any?  
Michael: Isabel.  
Isabel: Right, okay. Okay, you know what I will be right back. Isabel  
leaves.  
Michael: Isabel! Michael gets up but Max stops him.  
Max: I'll handle it.  
Michael: But Max...  
Max: Don't argue with me. It'll be okay. I promise. Max follows Isabel.  
Isabel's Room  
Max: Iz, you okay?  
Isabel: Close the door Max. Max does so. They sit on the bed.  
Max: What's wrong Isabel?  
Isabel: I'm scared Max.  
Max: I know.  
Isabel: No, you don't. Ever since I found out I was pregnant I have  
constantly been scared. You were brave enough to give up your son but I  
don't have the heart to do so. Michael is really excited about having a  
baby, as am I but everyday I constantly worry that something could happen.  
We have seen so much evil the past five years that I'm afraid my child will  
get hurt. I can't loose my child Max.  
Max: And you won't. I promise I won't let any harm come to you or your baby  
and plus you and I have that radar thing going on so I'll know where to  
find you incase you ever are in trouble.  
Isabel: I love you Max. Isabel and Max hug.  
Max: I love you too Isabel. Max and Iz let go of each other.  
Isabel: You know what else scares me?  
Max: What?  
Isabel: I'm not sure if this is normal. When Tess had Zan she only carried  
him for a month. It's been four months Max.  
Max: Well if you want I can do an ultra-sound. I know when I touched Tess I  
was able to see my son.  
Isabel: Maybe tomorrow.  
Max: Okay well then lets go make mom and dad two happy grandparents. Isabel  
smiled.  
Isabel: Okay, thanks Max.  
Max: Anytime sis. Max stands up.  
Isabel: I'll be right down. I'm just gonna wash up first.  
Max: Okay. 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
Downstairs  
Max: She'll be down in a minute, just needed to wash up first.  
Phillip: Max, what's wrong?  
Max: Back home anxieties but she's fine. Isabel comes downstairs.  
Isabel: Okay lets try this again shall we? Isabel sits next to Michael, his  
hand on her knee and her hand on his.  
Diane: Isabel, what is going on?  
Isabel: Okay, well as you know Jesse and I got a divorce over two years  
ago. Since then Michael and I have been seeing each other and um, four  
months ago, we um, well I, I um, I found out that you were going to be  
grandparents. There I said it, I'm just gonna go now. Isabel gets up and  
starts heading for the door. Phillip and Diane follow.  
Phillip: Wait a second Isabel. Did you just say what I think you said?  
Isabel turns around to face her parents.  
Isabel: That you and mom are going to be grandparents? Yea, yea, that's  
what I said.  
Phillip: That's great!  
Diane: Phillip. Come back over here. We need to talk. Mr. and Mrs. Evans  
take a seat. Isabel stays standing. Honey, when did this happen?  
Max: Mom she just said...  
Diane: Four months ago, I know. That's not what I meant. How did it happen?  
Isabel: Ah, mom. Isabel turned away with a look of disgust and  
embarrassment.  
Diane: Let me rephrase. What made you go and decide to do something like  
this? You're only twenty years old.  
Phillip: Diane they really don't need a reason do they?  
Diane: Yes. What made you go and decide to do something like this?  
Isabel: My heart did. Michael and I have loved each other since before we  
hatched out of the pods. It was Michael's choice and mine but it was  
destiny's choice as well.  
Phillip: Wait, destiny?  
Michael: Before we were sent here...  
Isabel: Michael can we please not stir up the past?  
Phillip: Why? What's so bad about it? Isabel turns around, her back facing  
everyone, a sad look on her face.  
Isabel: It's just something I want to forget that's all. Isabel turns  
around facing her parents. But do you really want to know?  
Diane: I think as your parents we have a right to know. Isabel tries to  
fight off some tears.  
Isabel: Okay. In our past, before we were sent here, Michael and I were  
married. Everything was going great and at the time we never had any kids  
because before we could I had gone behind Michael's back and feel in love  
with a being named Kivar. He was a feared enemy of our people. Isabel  
begins to tear. And I helped him by betraying my family, my husband, and my  
brother by killing everyone and I personally killed my own brother. It  
wasn't Nicholas as he had said. It was me. Isabel looks at Max, who looks  
back at her.  
Max: You what?  
Isabel: I'm sorry Max, I really am. If I could change the past I would but  
I can't. Max goes over to Isabel and hugs her. She begins to cry.  
Max: Hey it's okay.  
Isabel: No, it's not okay. Max and Isabel face each other. Everyday I think  
about how I betrayed you and Michael.  
Max: Isabel you have to remember that it wasn't you.  
Isabel: But it was me Max. I've tried so hard to get Vilandra out of my  
system but I can't. She's the demon that lives inside me and I worry that  
she'll resurface and I'll betray you again.  
Max: I know you, you're stronger than she is and I know that you won't let  
that happen.  
Liz: Isabel can I ask, how do you remember that so clearly? Isabel dries  
her eyes.  
Isabel: Two years ago, the day before Michael and I got together I had a  
dream and it all just came to me.  
Phillip: That still doesn't explain the whole destiny thing.  
Isabel: Right, well since Michael and I were together back home, Michael  
and I were sent to be together here on Earth.  
Michael: There was that and the dreams.  
Diane: Dreams?  
Isabel: Yea, five years ago Michael and I began having these same dreams.  
They were dreams of what was to be. We saw ourselves together and then we  
saw ourselves with our child. The problem now is I'm not sure if this is  
normal.  
Phillip: What do you mean?  
Isabel: It takes alien pregnancies only a month and all ready it's been  
four.  
Liz: Do you think it's possible that it's your human half that's kicking  
in?  
Isabel: I'm not sure. Michael, do you think we can go home?  
Michael: Yea, sure. 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Diane: Not so fast Isabel. We haven't finished talking yet.  
  
Isabel: I thought we just did.  
  
Diane: You did but let me and your father take some time to process all of this. First of all, have you gone to see a doctor?  
  
Isabel: And tell them what exactly? That the child I'm carrying is half human, half alien?  
  
Diane: Then what are you going to do once the baby comes?  
  
Isabel: I'm having a home birth, its less risky.  
  
Diane: Okay, next question. Was this planned?  
  
Isabel: Technically it was but if you mean had we planned it four months ago then the answer is no.  
  
Diane: Okay, question three. Are you even ready to become a parent?  
  
Max: Mom!  
  
Phillip: Diane maybe you should stop interrogating your daughter.  
  
Diane: I want to know Isabel. Are you ready to become a parent?  
  
Isabel: I don't know. But in the dreams we've had we were good parents.  
  
Diane: They're just dreams Isabel.  
  
Isabel: They're more than that. Ever since Michael and I got together the dreams have returned. They've been calling out to us.  
  
Diane: Isabel don't go through with this. You are not married and are constantly on the run. That's not the kind of environment you want to raise a child in. That and you aren't ready.  
  
Isabel: How would you know?  
  
Diane: I know because my mother was twenty when she had me. You are making a huge mistake if you go through with this Isabel.  
  
Isabel: Well I'm sorry you feel that way but I'm going to do this. I will not destroy my own child.  
  
Michael: I think it's time for us to go.  
  
Max: On that note we should be going too. 


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Guerin Residence  
  
Isabel: I don't believe this. I don't understand how my mom could be like that. You would think she would be happy for us.  
  
Michael: Isabel you just need to relax.  
  
Isabel: And I will after I find some peace. Isabel walks off to the bedroom.  
  
Michael: Isabel, Isabel? Michael follows. What are you going to do?  
  
Isabel: I need to find out why she over reacted.  
  
Michael: Okay. Isabel touches a picture of her mother and falls asleep. In Diane's dream you see Isabel holding a bundle. She gives the bundle to her mother, who smiles. When Mrs. Evans uncovers the bundle, you see a baby who then has green skin, two antennas, and six eyes. Diane looks up at Isabel who looks exactly like the child. "Isn't he just perfect?" Diane drops the baby and starts screaming. Isabel wakes up.  
  
2:45 a.m. Liz's Bedroom  
  
Liz and Max are sleeping then Max wakes up and steps outside on the loft. A cup of hot tea mixed with Tabasco in hand. Liz notices that Max isn't in bed so she goes outside on the loft.  
  
Liz: Max, are you okay?  
  
Max: Something big is about to happen Liz.  
  
Liz: What do you mean?  
  
Max: I'm not sure. I just have this strong, disturbing feeling that I've had for four months. That's why I can never sleep anymore. I think he knows Liz.  
  
Liz: Come on, let's go back to bed.  
  
Max: Can't sleep but don't worry, I'll be there in a minute.  
  
Liz: Okay. Liz goes back to bed. A shadow appears behind Max.  
  
Kivar: Hello Zan. Max turns around and puts his shield up. How longs it been? Two and a half years? Had Vilandra not betrayed me I would've killed you myself.  
  
Max: What are you doing here Kivar?  
  
Kivar: Well word got around saying Vilandra was with child so I couldn't miss the opportunity to send my congratulations.  
  
Max: Whatever it is you want you can forget it. Isabel isn't interested and neither am I so just go back to where you came from.  
  
Kivar: I'm afraid I can't do that. You see, I want Vilandra and the child and I will get what I came for. Kivar moved his hand into the force field and chokes Max. He laughs. Your powers are weak old man. Liz senses Max in trouble. She goes outside and uses her power on Kivar sending him flying over the edge. Max gasps for air.  
  
Liz: You okay?  
  
Max: He's after Isabel. 


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
8:00 a.m. Pod Chamber  
  
Everyone is there discussing Max's recent encounter with Kivar.  
  
Michael: Maxwell why didn't you tell us sooner?  
  
Max: It happened at two in the morning what did you want me to do, call you that early and tell you?  
  
Michael: Yes! Maxwell you're our king...  
  
Max: I am not a king Michael okay? It's over.  
  
Michael: It is not over! And you're not a king with that attitude. You're our leader no matter what you say and as our leader you're supposed to tell us if and when you have any kind of encounter with our enemies.  
  
Max: Sorry if I don't follow your rulebook on how a king should be Michael.  
  
Michael: Well you'd better start because one of these days you're going to get us all killed.  
  
Isabel: That's enough, the both of you! Don't you even care that our parents are now apart of this now? Not only that but I'm here too. I am always in the middle and having to control the both of you and I am just sick of it! Kivar is after me, always has been. Now in order to defeat him we need to work together and we can't do that with the two of you fighting all the time.  
  
Kyle: Maybe we should all calm down. I'm sure we are all scared. I know from what you've told us about him he really is one bad spaceman but Isabel's right, we have to work together on this.  
  
Max: So what do you suggest we do?  
  
Kyle: Michael, you hate the way Max does things, though, deal with it but that that hatred out on Kivar. Max, you hate how Michael tries to control you. Newsflash bro, he's only looking out for you so you won't get killed. Same advice, use your hatred on Kivar. Isabel, your strength lies in two great places. The first is the obvious, the hatred you feel when Max and Michael argue. The second comes from your maternal instincts. You might be scared from the outside but deep down inside you know you have the strength to protect your baby no matter what happens. Liz, the simple fact is you hate Tess. Even to this day your blood boils when you hear her name mentioned. Maria, you're angry at destiny even though you won't admit it. Use that anger as a tool.  
  
Liz: What about you Kyle?  
  
Kyle: Mine would be Buddha and the knowledge I obtain from my meditations.  
  
Jeff: What about us?  
  
Liz: I'm glad you asked. Isabel and Liz pull out some vials from a plastic bag. They take off the caps. Liz holds three and Maria holds three while Isabel waves her hand over the vials to heat them up. Steam rises from them.  
  
Isabel: Before we came home, Liz had a feeling we'd run into some kind of trouble and since you know our little secret we wanted you to be prepared. Liz and Maria hand the vials to the parents. Isabel gives a vile to her mom.  
  
Nancy: What is this?  
  
Isabel: Just a little power booster. If you believe in the power then the power will come to you but if not then we just wasted some useful ingredients. Isabel walks over to her mom. Mom, I know you're scared, believe me I do but nothing's going to happen. Not in the way you think. Me or the baby are not going to turn into green, ugly monsters. Mrs. Evans looks at Isabel as if she wants to say something but doesn't. Just trust me okay?  
  
Diane: Okay. Mrs. Evans drinks her power booster, as do the others.  
  
Phillip: Okay now what?  
  
Isabel: Now, we wait.  
  
Max: Michael, Isabel can I talk to you in the granolith chamber? Privately.  
  
Michael: You got it your majesty. Michael and Isabel walk inside the granolith chamber.  
  
Max: Kyle... Kyle is sitting in the middle of the room.  
  
Kyle: Not now I am trying to absorb the situation, find peace within my astral plane, and to find the place of my supernatural existence.  
  
Max: Okay, I don't know what that means but fine. Sheriff, do you think you can keep a look out?  
  
Valenti: Will do. Max goes inside the granolith chamber.  
  
Michael: So what was so important that you needed to call a separate meeting?  
  
Max: I just wanted to apologize and I couldn't do it in there with everyone watching.  
  
Michael: Good. Feel better?  
  
Max: No. Look Michael, you were right, I should've called you sooner or if not that then I should've at least used my radar power and let Isabel know. I'm sorry. You have all of these expectations on how I should be and I am thankful for that because if you didn't then I wouldn't even know how to be a king and I still don't. I can't be the same person that I was back home because I don't even know who I was back then. Could you help me Michael? Help me be the king that I'm supposed to be?  
  
Michael: Okay. Michael and Max shake hands but then come in for a hug. Isabel looks on. 


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
Crashdown Café  
  
Liz and Maria are working as waitresses. Kyle, Isabel, and Michael are sitting at what used to be their regular booth. Michael and Isabel are hand in hand.  
  
Kyle: So have you decided on what you're going to name the baby yet?  
  
Isabel: Well if it's a boy we're going to name him Alex.  
  
Michael: But if it's a girl we're going to name her Destiny.  
  
Kyle: Well if I were you and I had a son, I would name him Buddha but if it were a girl I'd name her Isabel.  
  
Isabel: Really? Thanks. Max walks into the Crashdown.  
  
Max: Liz, what are you doing?  
  
Liz: Oh hi Max. I'm just trying to earn a little cash. You know, for security purposes.  
  
Max: Liz, you don't have to do that you know Michael can just whip up some anytime.  
  
Liz: I know. I'd just really feel comfortable if I actually did something for a change.  
  
Max: Well Maria can cover. Just come with me.  
  
Liz: Max I can't just...  
  
Max: Come with me. Liz loved the way Max looked at her when he was being romantic. It made her hard to resist. Liz smiled.  
  
Liz: Okay. Maria, I'm just going to leave for a while.  
  
Maria: Yea, fine. Live the life I so desperately want. Liz gives Maria a strange look. Nothing, have fun.  
  
Max: Iz, you know how to contact me right?  
  
Isabel: Yes but I'll be fine little brother.  
  
Max: I hate it when you call me that.  
  
Isabel: I know. Isabel smiles at her brother. Max smiles back and then he and Liz leave.  
  
Later  
  
Isabel is taking a walk at the park when she hears a noise behind her.  
  
Isabel: Who's there? Its silent. Relax Isabel you're just being paranoid. She hears a noise. A man jumps out of a tree in front of her. It's Kivar. Isabel automatically uses her radar power to call Max.  
  
Parker Residence  
  
Max and Liz are in Liz' room, obviously occupied when Max suddenly stops.  
  
Liz: What is it Max?  
  
Max: Isabel's in trouble. 


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
Park  
  
Kivar: It's so good to see you again Vilandra. Kivar comes up to Isabel, getting ready to kiss her but before he does, Isabel shoves him away. And here I thought you'd be happy to see me.  
  
Isabel: Just stay away from me.  
  
Kivar: I'm afraid I can't do that. Not unless you come with me willingly.  
  
Isabel: And what makes you think that I will?  
  
Kivar: Well if you don't then you and your unborn child will have to suffer. Kivar raises his hand and points at Isabel's stomach. Before he can do anything, Max steps in front of Isabel, igniting his force field. Michael stands next to Isabel and the others behind them.  
  
Max: Hey did we miss the party?  
  
Isabel: No, you're just in time.  
  
Kivar: Zan. I should've known you'd be here to stand by Vilandra's side and Rath, how could I forget? I was the one that killed you on Antar. It will be my honor to do it again. Zan, that shield won't protect you or did you forget from our last visit?  
  
Max: Don't be so sure of that Kivar.  
  
Diane: Kivar?  
  
Isabel: Yes the one and only. Kivar tries to put his arm through the shield but instead a blast of electric energy sends him flying. Kivar then opens a portal and two dozen strange beings appear before them. Kivar, what are you doing? You know we'll be exposed.  
  
Kivar: Not my problem. Attack! The strange beings attack everyone. Max and Michael use their powers and martial art skills. Liz and Maria use their powers, as do the adults. Kyle is sitting down, meditating.  
  
Valenti: Kyle, what are you doing?!  
  
Kyle: Quiet! To fight an enemy is to find peace with one's self. To acquire the strength to attack is to know thy enemy. To know they enemy is to know thy enemies objective. To know they enemies objective is to know thy heart. To know thy heart is to know the will and power of Buddha. Kyle opens his eyes.  
  
Valenti: Kyle enough babbling and help! Kyle stands up and looks at his hands, a surge of energy flows through his arms and down to his legs.  
  
Kyle: All right! Not its time to kick some serious alien butt. Lets cha-cha boys! Kyle runs towards the alien beings and starts attacking. Three hours later after the battle, people are lying on the ground, wounded. The only ones standing are Kivar and Isabel. Isabel sees Michael and Max and rushes towards them. 


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
Isabel: Max, Michael! Max tries to stand up but can't.  
  
Max: I have to heal them.  
  
Isabel: No, you're weak, just rest, the both of you.  
  
Michael: But you need help. Kivar is still standing.  
  
Isabel: No, I'll be okay. Apparently, our kid has some powers of its own. Our child won't let me get hurt.  
  
Michael: Be careful. Michael brings Isabel in for a deep and passionate kiss. Kivar sees and starts to get angry.  
  
Isabel: I will. I love you. Isabel leaves and stands in front of Kivar.  
  
Kivar: Vilandra, still standing I see. Lovely now lets go home.  
  
Isabel: I don't think so.  
  
Kivar: Lonnie, Lonnie, Lonnie. Why do you have to be so difficult?  
  
Isabel: Its part of my charm. Didn't you used to love that about me?  
  
Kivar: That I did. That I did. Now enough talking and lets go home.  
  
Isabel: Like I said, I don't think so.  
  
Kivar: What are you going to do? Push me into the portal like you did last time or have me force you to come?  
  
Isabel: No, I'm going to do what I should've done a long time ago. I'm going to kill you myself.  
  
Kivar: Don't make me laugh! You would never betray me.  
  
Isabel: Are you sure about that? Isabel pulls out a vial from her jean pocket and drinks it.  
  
Kivar: You really are serious aren't you? There is a serious look on Isabel's face. Well in that case. Kivar raises his arm and points at Isabel's stomach and uses his power. The electricity hits Isabel's stomach but nothing happens. Instead the electricity bounces off and hits Kivar. He falls to the ground. How did you do that?  
  
Isabel: Never underestimate me. Isabel waves her hand and sends Kivar flying. This is for Max. Isabel kicks Kivar in the stomach. This is for Michael. Isabel kicks Kivar in the face. She kicks him in the knees, again in the stomach and again in the face. And this, this is for me. Isabel raises her hand and uses a power similar to Liz's. She uses it again and this time he died and disintegrates. Isabel walks over to Max and Michael, but before she can reach them, she collapses on her knees.  
  
Max: Isabel! Max and Michael rush over to her. They see a red cloud escape from her body.  
  
Michael: Are you okay?  
  
Isabel: Yea.  
  
Michael: The baby?  
  
Isabel: Perfectly fine.  
  
Max: What was that red cloud that came out from you?  
  
Isabel: Vilandra's spirit. I guess when Kivar died she died with him.  
  
Michael: Well that's good. At least now we won't have to worry about you betraying us. Michael and Isabel smile. So Maximillion, what do you say we get everyone healed and head home?  
  
Max: Sounds good to me. I think I have enough strength. 


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
Evan's Residence  
  
Michael and Isabel are in Isabel's room resting on the bed. Michael is sitting up against the wall and Isabel is resting her head on his chest. Michael's hand is on Isabel's stomach.  
  
Michael: Long day hu?  
  
Isabel: The longest but in all reality, despite the casualties, it was worth it.  
  
Michael: Why do you say that?  
  
Isabel: Well Vilandra is now out of my system for good and we no longer have to worry about Kivar ever again.  
  
Michael: We might not have Kivar anymore but we still have the special unit to worry about.  
  
Isabel: I know but we can worry about that later. Isabel closes her eyes. There is a knock on the door and Diane enters. Isabel quickly sits up.  
  
Diane: Sorry to just interrupt. I was hoping we could talk.  
  
Michael: I'll leave.  
  
Diane: No Michael, I need to talk to the both of you. Diane gets Isabel's desk chair and sits down. Isabel and Michael are sitting at the edge of the bed. I know I haven't been the most accepting to the news about the two of you having a baby and I'm sorry. It's just hard for mother to believe that her own daughter is going to be a mother herself.  
  
Isabel: Mom, Max had a son over three years ago.  
  
Diane: I know but it's different for a mother and daughter when it comes to having children. In all honesty I've been kind of scared.  
  
Isabel: Scared of what?  
  
Diane: Of all this. I'm just not sure I can be a good influence on a hybrid child.  
  
Isabel: You've done good so far. It's because of you that I know I can be a good mother to my son. Isabel's eyes start to tear.  
  
Diane: Son? Isabel nods. How did you find out? I thought you didn't want to see a doctor.  
  
Isabel: I didn't, instead I saw a healer. Max used his powers like an ultrasound.  
  
Diane: Well I'm happy for you, the both of you.  
  
Isabel: Thanks.  
  
Michael: okay before this gets all lovey-dovey there's just one more thing that needs to get done.  
  
Isabel: And that would be? Michael stands up and gets on one knee in front of Isabel as he pulls out a black velvet box. Isabel's eyes widen.  
  
Michael: Isabel, you and I were together long before we came to Earth and I want us to be together now. Not just because of our son and not just because its our destiny but because I truly love you. Isabel Evans, will you marry me?  
  
Isabel: Yes, yes Michael I will. Michael and Isabel stand and kiss passionately. Diane looks on and smiles. Michael then moves down and kisses Isabel's stomach causing her to let out a little giggle. Then Michael moves up and kisses Isabel on the lips again. 


	13. Bonus Chapter

Chapter 12  
5 months later  
Pod Chamber  
Isabel has just given birth to her son. Michael, Max, Liz, and Mr. and Mrs.  
Evans are circled around Isabel, as is Kyle.  
Phillip: Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Guerin. Phillip smiles at his  
daughter, Iz smiles back.  
Liz: Oh, Isabel he's so gorgeous.  
Diane: So have you thought of what you're going to name him? Isabel and  
Michael look at each other and smile.  
Michael: We're going to name him Alex as a promise Isabel made to him three  
years ago.  
Diane: What promise?  
Isabel: After he died and I communicated with his ghost, I promised that I  
would name my first born after him.  
Kyle: Alex is a perfect name. I'm sure he would be very honored. Kyle  
smiles at Isabel and she smiles back.  
Isabel: As for his middle name I've decided to give him the middle name of  
Michael, in honor of his heroic and loving daddy.  
Michael: Really? Thanks Iz. Michael kisses Isabel.  
Max: Alex Michael Guerin, its perfect. Alex's ghost form is standing in the  
far back, behind Max. No one can see him.  
Alex: Good job Isabel and thank you. There is a smile on Isabel's face for  
some reason. It appears that even though she doesn't see him she can hear  
his voice.  
Liz Voiceover: It sure has been an interesting five months back in Roswell.  
The first week was good. We fought Kivar, Isabel was bale to get rid of her  
inner demon, and Isabel's mom finally came to accept Isabel for having a  
baby, even if he did turn out to be a hybrid. A week after we fought Kivar,  
Michael and Isabel got married. Strangely enough Maria was happy for them.  
We stayed in Roswell for five months for Isabel's sake. Just yesterday she  
had her baby. She wanted to have the child where she and Michael were born,  
therefore the reason of having her child in the pod chamber. I guess to  
them it felt like if they had their child in the pod chamber it would make  
them even more connected to each other. Alex Michael Guerin. Could that  
name be anymore perfect? I'm sure that Alex himself is happy for them. Now  
I'm sure he'll be watching over little Alex for years to come. As will he  
watch us all. Isabel and Michael are the happiest they've ever been and  
I've never seen Michael so happy before. Now its time to leave Roswell  
again. Will we ever go back? I don't know, even I can't see everything in  
the future but I do have a strange feeling that we will since we did come  
back two years later. All I know is that I'm Liz Parker Evans and I'm  
happy. 


End file.
